


And David Bowie.

by ayellowcurtain



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Robbe's thoughts about it, Sander just got a tattoo!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Summary: It’s a cliche excuse, but he never thought he would have something permanent, that he would be so passionate about to paint it on his skin permanently.Until he met Robbe. And David Bowie.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	And David Bowie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Here I am again!   
> Posting a little something that it's already on tumblr (@ayellowcurtain) just to spread it to the world :)  
> Enjoy it!

* * *

Tattoos are cool, Sander was always intrigued by it, but he never thought he would get one. It’s a cliche excuse, but he never thought he would have something permanent, that he would be so passionate about to paint it on his skin permanently. 

Until he met Robbe. And David Bowie.

He and Robbe have been together for some time now. They live together and with nobody else and Sander is still falling, constantly falling deeper for Robbe. And Bowie is the perfect soundtrack to fall in love with Robbe. When Sander introduced the two (Bowie and Robbe) he never thought this cute boy would be into the edgy Bowie, but he was wrong, Robbe is into Bowie, surprisingly. He likes every song, knows every word and Sander knows he might have something to do with that, but he knows Robbe wouldn’t listen to Bowie if he didn’t like it. 

So he just thought he could do one tattoo, see how it feels, how it looks. There’s no way he’ll ever regret having a part of Robbe, their relationship and their favorite artist in his skin. 

And just thinking about making it a surprise for Robbe, thinking about the face he was going to make when he saw it, just that made it worth it. 

He thought Robbe would love it, tell him all about how good it looks and move on. This is completely different, and so much better. 

Robbe was speechless when he saw it for the first time, he was making some work for college and he pushed everything away from his lap, holding Sander’s hand, pulling him to sit on their bed. He made Sander lie down and he sat right next to him, his knee slightly poking Sander’s ribs, with his now tattoed arm on Robbe’s lap, his hand still holding Sander as he very carefully touches every inch of the tattoo. 

He smiled after inspecting everything and came down, kissing Sander, lying right next to him, every few minutes making Sander lift his arm so they can see the tattoo again, but he didn’t say much about it, Sander knows he likes it, but he wants to know more. Robbe’s thoughts are his favorites things to know. 

“You really like my hair, huh...” Sander says, watching as Robbe touches his hair like he always does, more careful today. “Does that mean I’m going to have to bleach it forever?” 

“No, you’ll bleach it for as long as you want and I’ll still think you’re the most handsome guy there is.” Robbe comes closer, looking at Sander still on their bed, knowing very well he’s looking drunk in love and that Robbe loves that look in his eyes. “I mean, you let your hair grow out a lot too, so...” 

“Yeah, I don’t have to bleach it every week or so and I like the ritual that is to have you help me do it...” Robbe puts his head to the side, resting against his shoulder and now Sander is the one to come closer, leaving a quick kiss on his lips, liking how Robbe always keeps his eyes shut one second too long. 

“I love our hands in your tattoo...” 

Sander frowns. That drawing he made of their hands was during a very hard time he had to go through by himself. If Sander had to choose something to get addicted to, nothing would be better than to be addicted to being constantly around Robbe. 

So those weeks away from him, locked down inside his house were nearly maddening, but Sander was very proud of himself for making through that just to run to Robbe’s arms, but Robbe doesn’t need to know that without a fight... “What? That’s not our hands, I’m holding someone else’s hand.” Sander tries not to smile, watching Robbe and how he moves closer, so cute and outraged and just a tip of insecurity. 

“Stop...” He whines in a small whisper, “it’s us, holding hands.” 

Robbe pushes him back to the mattress. “No, it’s not, Robbe. Who told you that?”

“Sander...!” Robbe whines and drags him closer, teasing him with an almost kiss. 

It’s obviously their hands, Robbe’s hand, it couldn’t be anyone else’s. 

“You like us.” He whispers, looking at Sander’s lips and how he’s struggling to keep a straight face. “Right? You like us...” Robbe quietly comes to sit on top of him, putting his hands on Sander’s neck, his fingertips gently playing with his hair in the back of his neck.

“Yeah. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. The kisses, the sex, the fights, the cuddles, everything. I _love_ us. I wouldn’t change it for the whole world.” 

“The whole world? That’s a lot that you’ll be missing on.” Sander pushes himself up, putting one arm around Robbe’s slim waist. 

“I have you, so I’m ok.” Sander looks at Robbe closely, maybe he could do another tattoo, of the face Robbe makes when he’s clearly so in love during some moments they share. “Can’t you see? You have me entirely at your hands, to do whatever you’re pleased.”

Robbe laughs, pushing him back to the bed, straddling him, both hands on his chest, probably feeling how fast his heart still beats just because Robbe loves him, that this is his life. 

“You’re so cute and I love you so very much.” 


End file.
